Soulful❤Shine Live 2
Idol: Minami Kitahara, Millefeui Lovelace, Hanami Kashiwagi Canción: Megalomaniac Coords Minami: Little Strawberry Devil Coord Cyalume Coord: Soulful Shine Team MII Cyalume Coord Millefeui: Heart Jewel Baby Coord Cyalume Coord: Soulful Shine Team M Cyalume Coord Hanami: Spicy Devil Heart Coord Cyalume Coord: Soulful Shine Team H Cyalume Coord ---- 1, 2, 3, 4 Hanami A human child from above falls down Running away to the city Underground Yes, I’m sure I’ve always been this way Just a crazy patched-up MEGALOMANIAC The goats are making me their FAMILY Talking about leaving the Underground city Hey keep this secret just between you and me I have the ultimate plan to set us all free Ah, listen up close If we just combine our two fragile souls Ah, we’ll be together the strongest soul ever Minami Um hold on Stop, wait a minute, please explain Human soul? Monster soul? It doesn’t seem sane segunda voz) Hey, why are you smiling like that? You’re making a scary face, please answer back Count the flowers, 524 Dead Children? Live Children? It’ll be easy Quickly, quickly, let’s decide this now So we can make it above and be happy Hanami I’ll eat the flowers and we will combine Hey, what’s up Asriel? Are you terrified? Minami I’m not too sure about this crazy scheme But alright, we’ll save the Underground as a team a segunda voz) Saving all the monsters in the Underground? Underground? In the Underground? We break through the barrier and find out The humans are closing in Run, now, run, now MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Hanami aparece con la ropa cubierta de polvo, sosteniendo en sus manos un cuchillo real. Caminando de forma acelerada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Detrás de ella le sigue Minami con un cuchillo de juguete, con una expresión preocupada. Finalmente, detrás de ambas esta Millefeui, con una pequeña rama de madera. En un punto se detienen, pues las rodean siluetas humanoides que pretenden encerrarlas. '' ''Hanami: ¡Acabemos con ellos! *Decía atacando sin cesar a las siluetas* Minami: ¡E-espera! ¡No estamos aquí para matar! *Ella solo se defendía, procurando no matar a ninguna sombra, pero no lo lograba del todo* Millefeui: ¡Hay que salir de aquí! *Ella esquivaba e intentaba bloquear cualquier intento de ataque de las siluetas* '' ''De algún modo las siluetas desaparecen tras una mezcla de lo que hacían las tres chicas, finalmente llegan a un punto donde encuentran tres botones, que presionan cada una de la siguiente manera: Hanami=ERASE, Minami=LOAD, Millefeui=RESET. M&H&MII: ... ¡RESET/ERASE/LOAD! '' '''Pacifist = Neutral = Genocide = ¿Megalomaniac?' Hanami Ah, let’s kill them all and we’ll be able to save the Underground Minami Ah, let’s just run away Get home safe and sound segunda voz) Um, hold on, Please don’t hurt them, we’re not here to kill Destruction? Protection? Oh, they think we’re evil Hanami&Minami In a panic, they shoot us with arrows Just like that, they strike the final blow Crying and shouting, “I don’t want to die” Monster-kind? Human-kind? No difference to find Bleeding on the flowers where we’re lying We’re all alone from now on, slowly dying ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! Minami The two children are dead and gone Dead and gone They are dead and gone Millefeui But there’s someone new in the Underground A human child from above Falls down, falls down (Minami: Rai rai) Hey, wait you are (Minami: Rai Rai) Still stuck down here?! (Minami: Rai rai) Hanami Yes, I’m still here The souless genocidal MEGALOMANIAC Todas Hey, hey hey Stop, hold on, wait just a minute Cross the line? Change your mind? No, not this time You don’t want to give me your soul? Tell me Since when were you the one in control? Count the bodies, 524 Evil one? Risen one? Let’s kill everyone Hey how about we reset this game And then we can do this all over again! Chu chu chu ay ay ay Categoría:Live Categoría:Soulful❤Shine Live Categoría:CandySweetty Categoría:TIC3